Promise
by Rayne0722
Summary: OneShot Kag and Inu angst romance thing. Kagome is feeling down and wants to find a way to stop her pain. But if she did she would break her promise to Inuyasha. Please Read and Review thanks


_A/N: Hello everyone. I wrote this a long time ago and decided to post it because I was bored. Anyways it's pretty obvious what it's about. Therefore, read review and so on._

_**One Shot: Promise**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or anything else of high importance, actually all I have right now it my computer and a half empty can of Dr. Pepper…_

The wind blew aginst her as she stood at the edge, she had nothing left now. Her friends were all gone. She should have never gone on the journey with them. But she did she was desperate for kindness then from anyone. Then she was one of them, part of their inseparable group. She smiled at the small memories. Then she remembered the promise they made and laughed. They didn't keep their promise.

"_We'll never leave you."_

She couldn't help but feel betrayed, they said they would always be there. But, they lied, she was all alone…again. She tried to remember good things about them, but all she could think about was him. Him with his arrogant comments and oddly sweet ways. He could always make her smile; even when she felt like the world was falling down on her. The tears finally came as she stood there on the edge of the ocean cliff. They used to come here, the five of them. They would build bonfires, laugh, and have fun. She liked those times. That's before everything went wrong, before the accident. He told her not to worry, he would be fine and he would come back. That was the last thing he had ever said to her. They all left with him that night all except her. She had to stay behind, study for her upcoming test.

"I can't take it anymore!" She screamed into the night sky as she fell to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably.

It wasn't fair. Why were they all taken form her. The wind seemed to laugh maliciously at her as she cried alone. It had been a month now. Her mother had told her it would get easier, but everyday that passed it only seemed to get harder. She went to school, now being in her senior year by herself. He never came to pick her up anymore. She was alone now, forever. She refused to make new friends. She knew it was silly but it felt wrong to her as if she would be replacing them or something. Everyone was nice to her, but she heard the rumors…she was just amazed she hadn't killed herself yet. However, maybe, maybe that wouldn't last much longer. She couldn't help but think these horrible things now, without them, her life seemed pointless. Her father whoever he was left her when she was young refusing to accept the fact that she was his. Her mother was a single mom who worked two jobs now just to pay the rent since her grandfather passed away so, she never saw her anymore. The only other people she could rely on were gone now, and they weren't coming back. They left her, the one thing they promised they wouldn't do. She made a promise too, mostly to him, but they all made her swear on it. She was depressed then, taking pills, cutting. He made her promise not to kill herself, ever.

"I'm sorry I can't keep that promise, I can't stand to be without you." She said walking to the edge of the cliff.

Looking down she saw the waves rush into the jagged rocks below. They would rush forward only to fall, she felt like she was somehow connected with them it seemed the waves represented her life. The wind blew aginst her making her hair rise. It was freezing out here in the dead of winter. She wore nothing more then her school uniform with it's green skirt and thin white blouse. She grabbed the only thing she had left of him and threw it over her shoulders. The red top to his kimono. He wore it for years however, it was still soft inside. She remembered when he had put it around her as he left, she was cold and he said he wouldn't be needing it. She loved him, now she realized that. She loved him and he was gone. She went to jump; she wanted to be with him so badly. However she stopped, she promised…she promised him she would keep living. He may have not been able to keep his promise, but she would keep hers. Closing her eyes, she saw his smile and laughed through her tears.

"I love you." She whispered into the wind.

"_I love you too."_

She opened her eyes to look for where the voice had come from, but nothing was there. It was just her and the wind. Taking one last look at the ocean below she smiled and walked away back to her life. She would keep her promise.

_A/N: Well that's it, short I know…but oh well, to tell you the truth when I first wrote this it had nothing to do with Inuyasha actually it's based a little on truthful events in my life so uhh yea. Anyways my friends said change it a bit and post it as a one-shot so I did. I didn't have to change much though…if you want to read the original version go to and look up **Promise** under the pen name Rayne0722. That's all oh and review please thanks also if your feeling nice check out my other Inuyasha, fanfics please. Or go to my name Starchild009 and read(and review) **Curse of Three**, it's actually quite entertaining. Just don't read the one called **A brothers love**_ _Unless you want to be disturbed, because it was meant as a favor to one of my former best friends…she was a little twisted…but it got reviews so I didn't delete it…maybe I should? Oh well sorry rambling again…_


End file.
